Doctor Who: The Time Warrior (Part 1)
"The Time Warrior (Part 1)" is the first episode of season eleven of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who and the 356th episode of the series overall. It is the first installment in "The Time Warrior" serial. It was directed by Alan Bromly and written by Robert Holmes. It was produced by Barry Letts and first aired on BBC One on December 15th, 1973. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on the Doctor Who: The Time Warrior DVD collection by BBC Home Entertainment, which was released in Region 2 format in the UK on September 3rd, 2007 and in Region 1 format in the United States on April 1st, 2008. The DVD includes audio commentary by actress Elisabeth Sladen, producer Barry Letts and script editor Terrance Dicks. * Actor Jeremy Bulloch will one day go on to play infamous movie bounty hunter Boba Fett in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. He also played Tor in the "Dimensions of Time" episode of Doctor Who. * This is the first appearance of Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith, who replaces Katy Manning as the companion to the Third Doctor beginning with this episode. Sladen's work on the series will continue on with Tom Baker's iteration as the Fourth Doctor and she will eventually gain her own spin-off series The Sarah Jane Adventures in 2007. * This episode introduces the alien race known as the Sontarans. The Sontarans will become recurring antagonists throughout the series and will also make appearances in the 2005 Doctor Who revival series as well as The Sarah Jane Adventures. * This is the only chapter of "The Time Warrior" that Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart makes an appearance in. Allusions * Quotes * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart: It's no joke providing emergency accommodations for all these scientists. * The Doctor: All right, Brigadier, you've had your bit of mystification. Now I know where I'm supposed to stay, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me why. * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart: This place is one of the most top secret security establishments in the whole country. In fact, most of their work is so secret they don't know what they're doing themselves. .... * Sarah Jane Smith: What's that? * The Doctor: That's my alarm clock. * Sarah Jane Smith: Oh, Doctor, kindly don't be so patronizing! Now, what is it really? * The Doctor: It's a rhondium sensor. Detects delta particles, at a pre-set spectrum density of fifteen ams, which oscillates that little cylinder there, which provokes a vacuum in there, which wakes me up. Clear? * Sarah Jane Smith: Why do you want to be woken up when it detects delta particles? * The Doctor: Because I'm very fond of delta particles. .... * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart: Look, Doctor, I forbid you to go off in that contraption. There's no telling where you'll finish up. Remember what happened to you on Metebelis III. * The Doctor: Well, I got there, didn't I? * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart: Yes, eventually. After several detours. * The Doctor: Brigadier, a straight line may be the shortest distance between two points, but it is by no means the most interesting. See also External Links ---- Category:Doctor Who/Episodes Category:Doctor Who/Season 11 episodes Category:Doctor Who: The Time Warrior/Episodes Category:1973/Episodes